Long term goals shared by all members of the cooperating group include: a) Determining the optimal dosage and schedule for drugs with definite activity in lymphomas and chronic leukemia. b) Comparison of two or more active drugs to select the best combination in the management of acute leukemia, Hodgkin's desease, multiple myeloma, and non-Hodgkin's lymphoma. c) Application of the same techniques to the study of breast cancer, lung cancer, soft tissue sarcomas. d) Establish that a new compound, after Phase I studies in contract work, has significant activity in a given neoplasm. e) Exploration of techniques to combined drugs and x-irradiation therapy in the management of Hodgkin's disease, other lymphomas, and perhaps solid tumors such as breast cancer.